Tell Me All About It
by PerfectionIsFlawed
Summary: Clove doesn't have anyone besides her mother, who has arthritis. She begins at the District Two Training Academy with no friends. How will she cope when that changes and a certain boy with blonde hair and blue eyes comes into the picture? Will she open up to him or will she push him away?
1. Chapter 1 - The first day of training

**A/N: Hey guys, this originally started off to be a one shot about Clove and Cato but I have decided to continue it after this chapter so I can include Cato's first meeting with Clove and how their friendship progresses. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Clove awoke from her sleep, feeling ecstatic. Today would be one of the most influential days in her life. Today she would begin her training at The District Two Training Academy. She had spent the last six months completing a variety of tests so that the academy could decide whether she would, after her training, be capable of killing other children without remorse and whether she would have the intelligence to survive the tricks and deceptions used by the Gamemakers and other tributes in the Hunger Games. It turns out that the admissions board loved her cocky attitude and her sarcastic and intimidating nature, despite her being only twelve years of age and couldn't wait to see her with a weapon.

Clove lifted herself out of bed and walked to her wardrobe, pulling out a box. She opened the box to find her brand new training uniform. She then walked into the bathroom turning on the shower to find that the peacekeepers had cut off the hot water, again. Great, she thought to herself. Another cold shower. After Clove had finished washing herself and her hair, she stepped out the shower in her towel and began to put her uniform on. After she was dressed she walked back into the bedroom and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail.

She skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen of the small house that twelve year old Clove shared with her mother. "Good morning Clove." Her mother greeted, smiling warmly at her daughter. Clove's mother was a kind woman. Always doing things for others, not caring how it affected her. She suffered from arthritis which meant that she couldn't walk long distances so Clove would have to walk herself to school and back home Because of her mothers condition, Clove would have to work as a cleaner at the Training Academy to ensure that they would have enough money to buy the basic things they needed to survive. With only the two of them, Clove's mother struggled to provide for herself and her child but would happily go without meals for her daughter, who she loved with all her heart.

"Morning mum." Clove replied, beaming at her mother. Clove's mother almost laughed at the excitement on her child's face.

"Well I'm glad to see you're so excited about your training today, sweetheart. You did brilliantly on your tests!" She praised her daughter, putting a bowl of oatmeal on the table for her. Clove sat down and begun to eat her breakfast.

"Thanks mum." She said while beginning to eat her breakfast. "I can't wait to figure out what my weapon will be!" She announced, between mouthfuls of oatmeal.

"Well you be sure to sit with me later and tell me all about it. I can't wait to hear how about much you impress everybody today and all the friends you'll have made." She told her daughter, the enthusiastic smile never leaving her face while she spoke. She then walked to the refrigerator and got out a carton of milk, pouring some out for Clove. When she handed her the glass, Clove drank it quickly after finishing her breakfast. She then stood up and went to brush her teeth.

After putting on her coat; she gave her mother a hug before they said their goodbyes and Clove walked out onto the cold streets of District Two. She walked to the Academy; thinking about what the day could bring. Would they be impressed with her? Would she disappoint the trainers? Would she let her mother down? No, she couldn't. Her mother was all she had left and seeing her sad broke Clove's heart. The walk to the Academy would take approximately half an hour since the poorer side of the district was further away from the T.A.

When Clove arrived she checked her timetable to find she had weapons training. She walked towards the gymnasium and pushed the doors open, walking over to where a group of children stood. She figured since they all appeared to be her age they must be her class. As she walked towards the group, she accidentally stepped on another girls foot, causing the girl to turn around and roughly push Clove across the room.

"Watch where your going moron!" The girl yelled angrily. Clove's cheeks flushed pink as she looked at the other girl.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Clove said to the older girl, embarrassed. This caused the girl to laugh and the rest of the class to echo her laughter. Clove walked away not looking at the rest of the class, attempting to blank out the laughter. She almost felt as if she could cry but then reminded herself that crying was a sign of weakness that would only induce more laughter from her classmates.

The trainer then stepped into the gymnasium, walking to the front of the class as she called for them to be silent. "Hello students. Today will be very much the same as your previous weapons training classes. You will continue to use your previous weapon." She informed the group. "We will also be welcoming a new student who recently passed her survival test, beating our previous high score. Her name is Clove Sevina. Has she arrived?" Clove stepped forward.

"Yes ma'am. I'm here." She said confidently. She hoped to be giving off a better impression to her instructor than she did to her classmates.

"Welcome to the Academy, Clove. Work hard and with our help you could be a victor of the Hunger Games someday." Clove smirked to herself. _Oh I intend to be, _She thought to herself.

**Next Chapter...**

**Clove discovers what her choice of weapon is!**

**Clove meets Cato!**

**Clove makes her first friend!**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - New friends

**A/N Hi, hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter. Understandably, being as this is a Clato fan fiction, some of you could have been disappointed that Cato wasn't actually in the first chapter but he is in this one. This is set at the gymnasium of the Training Academy, like the last one. It continues on from what happened in the previous chapter in Clove's first day of training. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

After the trainer had given her instructions; she told the other students to go to their chosen station. Their were different stations around the room with one type of weapon on each. I noticed the girl I had tripped up walk to the spear section and throw one at a dummy hitting it in the heart. Maybe I should be more careful around her in the future. Soon after everybody went to their stations, the trainer called me over to her, I assumed she would decide which weapon I would be training with. "Hello Clove, I'm Amara. I'm your trainer for weapons classes as I'm sure you guessed. Today we'll be going round the stations together to find out your strengths. My first guess for a weapon,judging by your size would be knives because they're light and easy to use, but you have to have good concentration to hit your target."

"Okay." Clove replied as Amara showed her to the station After releasing the knife from her grip and throwing it towards the centre, Clove noticed Amara's knife had hit just outside the centre of the target. Amara shrugged

"Knife throwing isn't my skill. I'm better with spears." Amara picked up a knife and passed it to Clove. "Why don't you try it out? If you don't get along with it then we'll look elsewhere. As you can see by the fact that the station is empty, people tend to prefer using spears." Clove lifted the knife and tried to throw it similarly to how Amara threw it. Amara's eyes widened as she hit close to the centre. "Impressive. Why don't you see if you're that lucky a second time?" Clove picked up another knife and threw it at the target. It hit just outside the centre.

After throwing several more knives, with each of them hitting closer to the centre until one actually did; Clove hadn't noticed that most of the class had stopped training to watch her. The girl she had tripped earlier snarled and walked towards them, snatching Clove's knife from her hands as she walked past.

"Anyone could throw it like that! Knives are easy!" She yelled, throwing the knife. Clove laughed as the knife failed to hit the target.

"I guess that makes you nobody then." She smirked at the girl. The girl glared at her.

"I'm Myra Jones! If any of us is a nobody it's you little girl!" She screeched at Clove, embarrassed that she had been insulted in front of everyone. Clove leant forward to attack the girl but was soon stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. She glared at Myra as she laughed and walked off. She turned around to face her captivator, a boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Why did you stop me?" She yelled. "I could've taken her!"

"Yeah, and then all of her friends would make your time here living hell." He replied, ignoring the fact that Clove was seething with anger.

"She hates me already, what more harm could I possibly have done?" She asked, still shouting.

"Do you really want to get in trouble on your first day?" He asked her.

"I guess not." She sighed. "Why do you even care, anyway?"

"Because on my first day, I didn't get the warning I gave you and she's made my life here a living hell since then." He confessed. Clove couldn't help feel sorry for him. She could see by the way everyone had laughed when he stopped her that the people in this class didn't like him.

"Well, thanks I guess." Clove mumbled looking away from the boy.

"I'm Charlie, by the way." The boy smiled at Clove offering her his hand to shake. Clove shook his hand.

"I'm Clove, as you probably know." She couldn't help but return the warm smile he was giving her. A bell sounded, cutting off the end of her sentence.

"Yeah, my mother works at the office so she tends to tell me about new students. What class have you got next?" He asked politely. Clove pulled out her timetable.

"Edibility Class." she answered.

"Me too." He informed her. "Wanna walk together?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She smiled. They walked out of the gymnasium and towards their next class. "So, would it be okay if I sit with you at lunch? I don't really know anybody here." She said. He nodded at her, his face lighting up.

"Sure. I don't really have anyone to sit with normally either." He told her.

Soon after they left the gymnasium they arrived at their next class. Clove walked to the teacher.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm the new student Clove." The teacher looked down at Clove.

"Ah, yes. Hello Clove, welcome. If you take a seat next to Cato over there." She pointed to a desk with an empty seat next to a tall blonde boy. Clove walked over to the chair and sat down. The teacher begun the class telling the students that the people they were sat next to would be their partners for the upcoming project. Clove sighed and looked to where Charlie was sitting. He rolled his eyes at her, smiling good naturedly. Clove grinned at him.

"I wouldn't make friends with him if I were you." Cato said. "He's not exactly liked much around here."

"And why would that bother me?" She replied. "He seems nicer than the douche bags in my first class." Cato laughed at this.

"Well, thanks. You don't even know me and you assume I'm a douche bag." Clove glared at him.

"You weren't in my class." She said, still glaring.

"Well I'm offended that I wasn't noticed. After all, I am the best sword fighter in the class." Cato smirked proudly as he said this.

"Like I said, douche bag." Clove said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a douche bag. I just have to keep up appearances." Cato told her, still smirking.

"Yes, I'm sure on the inside your a delightful person who cares about everybody." She exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Cato chuckled at this.

"Well, I see why the admissions board liked you. They love a pretty girl with a sharp tongue." He said, continuing to smirk at the new girl.

"Oh, the best sword fighter called me pretty!" She said, feigning excitement. As the bell rung, Cato stood up, laughing at her latest comment.

"Be honoured. I don't give out a lot of compliments pretty girl." He said still smirking. "I'll see you around." He said and walked out of the classroom.

Clove rolled her eyes. _I'm not as gullible as the others, Cato, _she thought to herself, smirking.

**A/N Thanks for reading! This chapter we got introduced to three original characters.**

**Who I based them off of. **

**Amara is NeNe Leakes**

**Myra is Tammin Sursok**

**Charlie is Lucas Till**

**Next chapter...**

**Clove gets on Myra's bad side**

**Cato defends Clove**


	3. Chapter 3 - You're not alone

**A/N Hey guys, Thanks so much for the reviews, **

**Ohsoclovely18, Thank you so much. It means a lot to me. I will try to update as often as I can but I start back at school tomorrow so I'll be quite busy. **

**I will try my best to continue updating but as I said, school starts for me tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**

Clove found herself walking to Weapons Training again, four days after she had started at the Training Academy. She had been teaching Charlie how to throw knives and he was getting almost as good as she was, despite only having three days training. She'd come to enjoy the time that she spent with Charlie. He was a kind boy, very funny. She had discovered that they had a lot in common. She had been in a few more classes with Cato, her opinion of him unwavering. She still believed that he was a jerk who craved the attention of his peers.

She walked into the gymnasium and over to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie!" She said, smiling widely. "Up for some more knife practise?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Hey Clover, sounds great." He replied grinning at her. They heard someone laugh from behind them. Clove sighed and Charlie stepped closer to Clove as she turned to see Myra.

"Is there a problem Myra?" Clove asked, glaring at her. She couldn't stand the way she thought she was better than anyone else.

"No problem, I just find your little nickname funny." She smirked at Clove. Several of the class had gathered. The group of more popular students laughed at her comments, including people Clove recognised as Cato's friends. Cato stood there, not laughing at the girl he'd recently become quite fond of. He didn't want to get involved in the argument because he knew that Clove would hate him even more if he laughed with them.

"It means that she's lucky. Because she got in the academy." Charlie told Myra, feeling guilty that his nickname had gotten Clove laughed at.

"Don't explain yourself to her, Charlie. I like my nickname. It's not your fault that no one's ever liked Myra enough to give her a nickname." Clove said, showing no regret of what she had said.

"How dare you insult me! I have plenty of friends. Everyone in this room likes me! You're the one with no friends here!" Myra screeched, embarrassed she'd been insulted in front of everyone. For the first time that Cato had seen, Clove's facial expression showed a flicker of pain, the idea of seeing someone so strong become vulnerable upset Cato.

"I'm friends with her." Cato said quietly. "She's my partner in edibility class. We're friends." Clove looked at him, the confusion she was feeling reflecting on her face. Charlie took this moment to assist him and in standing up for Clove.

"She's my best friend at this school." He stated proudly. He hoped to show Myra she wasn't as tough as she thought. Myra glared at Cato.

"Who's side are you on Cato?! I thought we were friends." She then walked off bursting into tears causing several of her classmates to follow her and offer her words of comfort. Cato, Clove and Charlie stood there, staring at each other awkwardly.

"I'm sorry if what I said to Myra upset you Clove, you just looked like you could use some support." Cato apologised.

"No, It's fine. It good to know I have people on my side." She said, smiling at him. And she wasn't lying. For the first time in her life, Clove no longer felt alone.

**A/N Sorry it's shorter than usual. I'm not feeling very well today and I don't have much inspiration.**

**Next Chapter...**

**- Cato, Clove and Charlie train together – do we have a friendship blossoming?**

**- Cato's friends confront him about the way he treated Myra**


	4. Chapter 4 - We're friends, remember?

**A/N Hi guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews it means the world to know people like my story. I'm really sorry I haven't posted in ages! I've had a lot going on at the moment and schools kept me busy. Hopefully some of Cato's POV will make up for it? I will try to update as quickly as I can but I've had a rough few weeks so I haven't really had any inspiration. **

**Cato's POV**

After yet another beating from my violent uncle, I walked into the training centre wearing my signature smirk. I'd never let anyone at the academy know of my weakness. The only person that knows is my best friend Derek. He's the one who helps me clean up the bruises and cuts. I knew that everyone else in the academy would laugh. The great Cato has a weakness. And I hate it.

I walked towards my first class. Weapons. I couldn't wait to get my hands on my favourite sword. I began walking past the lockers to find myself being shoved into them. I looked up to see who had pushed me to see one of my friends, James.

"What the hell James?!" I yelled shoving him off of me. He looked ready to slam his fist into my face. As I had been taught, I automatically moved into a defensive position, ready to put him in a headlock if needed.

"Myra has been our friend for three years! You've known that girl for two weeks!" He yelled back, starting to step towards me. "You made Myra cry." I rolled my eyes.

"The difference is Myra has friends, Clove doesn't." I said, not wanting to yell any more. I knew if I allowed myself to get mad my anger would get the better of me and James could end up hurt.

"Why do you care if she has friends or not? Has Cato found his weakness?" James teased, smirking.

I stormed off. If I'd have stayed I'd have hit him. I knew I could, not like I hadn't done it before.

**Clove's POV**

I walked into the gymnasium for weapons training and I was met with people glaring at me. All except for three people. Charlie of course, Cato as well and also a boy who I'd heard people call Derek. I was surprised he wasn't glaring considering I knew he was friends with Myra.

I went past everyone and over to the corner where Charlie stood. I tried to ignore the hostile glares I received. I guess my first week at the academy wasn't going as well as I'd hoped. I was already hated by almost everyone here. The trainer gave us instructions to work in groups of four on our hand to hand combat. I sighed inwardly, not knowing who would willingly work with me and Charlie.

I was surprised when we were approached by Cato and Derek.

"You guys wanna work with us?" Cato asked. I nodded.

"Sure." Charlie told them. He seemed quite excited at the idea of working with two of the more popular students. I, however was puzzled. Surely they'd rather work with people who weren't hated by the entire academy.

"Why would you want to work with us?" I asked

"We're friends, remember?" Cato reminded me, smiling. I couldn't help myself but to smile back.

**A/N Well that was the new chapter. Sorry it wasn't great. I've been thinking of skipping time once Cato and Clove's friendship is more solid to their friendship anniversary two years later. Let me know in reviews if you think I should. **

**Next Chapter...**

**- More bonding with Derek and Cato**

**- Some more of Clove's home life**

**Until next time, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Friendship and Family

**A/N**** Hi guys! Once again, thank you for the feedback on my last chapter! I would just like to specially thank cc4s for reviewing every chapter. It meant a lot to me that you took the time to do that. Right now this story is at ****twenty-one reviews and all have said the story is good which means a lot so thank you. I was thinking if I get to thirty reviews, I might do some kind of a contest to add in an original character of the winners choice.**

**This chapter is set a week after the last chapter took place. **

**Clove's POV**

A week later and Cato, Charlie, Derek and I had already become great friends. Derek had turned out to be a great guy, really funny too. Having three male friends had turned out to be a real advantage, most people were afraid of Cato and Derek which left me pretty much protected all the time. Derek and Cato dedicated their time to building Charlie's strength so that he could defend himself. It was great to finally know that somebody else at the academy saw the bright, bubbly, wonderful boy that was my best friend.

We were currently at the academy, practising our fight training. Cato had me pinned against a mat on the floor, at least that was until I kneed him in the groin. Lets just say after that, he didn't last long. Upon Derek's announcement that Cato would be in fact dead if this were a real fight, I stepped off of him, the both of us laughing and congratulating each other on the skills we'd aqquired. It was nice to finally have friends.

I entered my house after a long day of training. I was exauhsted and couldn't wait to be in the safety of my home with my most favourite person, my mother. I put my jacket on the hook and placed my bag in it's usual spot. As I walked into the kitchen, I was greeted by my mothers warm and welcoming smile.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your training?" She asked me, stepping towards me to give me a quick hug.

"It was good, turns out Cato, Derek, Charlie and I all get along really well. I took on Cato today, the bigger one," I explained to her, excited to tell her of my day, "and I won with my knives."

"That's great! I told you you'd make some friends at the academy." She told me, beaming at me as she said this.

I hadn't told her about Myra and everyone else that hated me. My mother was a fragile woman, it would only hurt her to know that the others I disliked me. With her arthritis, she didn't need the stress.

My mother and I spent the evening sat on the chairs in the living room, talking about our day. It pained me to hear that my mothers arthritis was acting up again and she had still left the house to visit the market. Clove had told her mother before that she would get other jobs to save up the money to see the healer, but she had always refused. She always told Clove that making sure her academy fees were paid, was more important than seeing the healer. Her deepest fear was loosing her precious Clove to the Hunger Games. She could never allow that to happen. It would be unnaceptable. She would rather starve than see her Clove die.

**A/N**** Sorry this wasn't very good. My younger sister kept rushing me to get off of the computer. I will try to do better next time. Any ideas? I have an idea for a time skip and some romance. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Traitor

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I suck updating. The boyfriend mystery will be revealed this chapter! Hopefully you enjoy the chapter. **

**~ 2 Years Later ~**

**Cato's POV**

Thud. Thud. Thud. The sound of my uncles footsteps as he traipsed down the stairs. I'd hoped that I would leave before he awoke but clearly I wasn't quite fast enough. Being fourteen and only four years away from my shot at the games, the trainers are constantly on my back. Lately, it's been getting harder and harder for Derek and I to cover up the bruises. I don't want my shot taken. I want to be a victor.

What people don't realise is I don't want to win for me, I want to win for Clove. When I found out her mother has arthritis, I felt awful. She clearly needed pain relief which Clove would never be able to afford unless she won and since I don't really want her to go in the games anyway, I figured I could just get it for her. Okay, so a lot of people, Myra being one of them have guessed that I like her. Frankly I don't know how she hasn't noticed already, I suck at hiding it. Charlie will literally have to remind me to stop staring at her. Those eyes... Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes... The hair... Those gorgeous chestnut locks that cascade down her back when she lets her hair down...

_SMACK! I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the contact of my uncles fist connecting with my face. My face immediately stings. Mind you, getting punched daily by Brutus Clarke is hardly a picnic in the park. _

"_Useless boy! If you daydream in the hunger games a tribute'll shove a spear or sword in your back before you have time to think about it! Do you even work on your reflexes?" He criticised, the disgust evident in his voice. Since his games, my uncle Brutus started drinking, a lot. Not long after I was born, my father was killed leaving my uncle Brutus infuriated. Of course naturally my mother had died whilst giving birth, leaving me with my uncle Brutus who of course was still getting over my father's death. I'm sure you can imagine, as he was raised to have a violent nature, the rage he had been holding in was released upon me when I turned nine. Ever since then, it's been constant beatings and word attacks day-in-day-out. _

_Do I miss my parents? Well how could I, I don't remember them. I wish I could though. Most kids in my district aren't all that close to their parents. For me, If I'd have had more time with them, I know I would have been. Living with someone who hates you so much he feels the need to beat you can be pretty draining. The only reason I've ever stuck around is because if I left, I know my uncle would tell everyone that he beats me if I left him which would completely and utterly destroy the reputation I've built up for myself. If I'd have been able to keep my parents, I'd have told them I loved them everyday, I'd have brought them little presents. My main aim for winning the Hunger Games would have been the fortune to give them a better life. I can't have that though. I'll never get my parents back, so I'll give Clove the fortune instead._

_My uncle continues yelling abuse at me, hitting me every now and then up until I leave for training. _

_After the long walk to the training centre, I walk into the locker area. Of all the things I didn't expect to see, Derek had Clove pressed against the locker while the two of them kissed. _

_What the hell are they doing? We promised we wouldn't date before we went into the games! How could Derek do this to me? _

_I could feel myself going red with anger, At this point Clove opened her eyes and moved away from Derek towards me. I then began to walk off, towards the training room. _

"_Cato wait! Cato!" I could hear Clove calling for me, the desperation clear in her voice. "Cato please!" It was the muffled sob that escaped her lips that broke my heart._

_Then I remind myself. She broke the promise. This is her fault. I storm out of the corridor and into the training centre, not saying a word. I ignored everything from them, even the sound of Clove's sobs. What has she got to be upset about? She's not the one who just watched their closest friend kiss the girl they love. Traitor. _

_**A/N - ****Well I hope you guys liked it. Thank you so much for all the positive reviews, It really means a lot. I've been thinking of making this story an AU but I'd want to leave that up to the readers. Maybe an alternate ending? It's my summer holidays now so I'm done with school till September so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Review and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
